


gummy bears and kisses

by wineandsoju



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, donghyuck has a crush on johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandsoju/pseuds/wineandsoju
Summary: Jeno finds a way to shut Donghyuck up.





	gummy bears and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread, so there might be some mistakes here and there. please forgive me for that.

It's warm and cosy under Jeno's blankets. There's no other place he'd rather be at the moment. He's had a busy day, and all he wants is some peace and quiet, which, quite frankly, he deserves after the barrage of responsibilities he had to go through for the past week. He's more than ready for the Sandman to capture him, eyes heavy and breath steady. 

 

The fates have other plans for him, it seems.

 

The stillness in his room is disturbed when he hears his door creak open, and the hallway light peeks in.

 

"Jeno? Are you awake?"

 

He stirs in his bed, not lifting even a finger up, neither bothering to respond.

 

"You are, aren't you?" the person persists.

 

Still, he doesn't answer. He waits for the other to take the hint and leave him to rest, but he has to pull the covers over his head when light floods his room. He grunts in protest and whines for the other to turn the lights off again.

 

"Hyuck, I'm tired," he moans.

 

"I know, I know," Donghyuck says. "I just… I need somebody to listen to me." 

 

"Can't you go bother Renjun or Jaemin instead?"

 

"They're too busy sucking faces, and I don't want to interfere that."

 

The bed dips, and Jeno sighs in defeat. He feels the mattress underneath him shake, and he's sure his friend is kicking the air in his distress. He props himself on his elbows and pulls a pillow to rest his back on. Once he's settled, he asks, "So, what's so important that you had to disturb my sleep?"

 

"Johnny hyung," the answer comes out in a whisper, and it sends a small pang to Jeno's chest. The pain easily fizzles out, though, replaced by a familiar warmth when he feels Donghyuck rest his head on his shoulder.

 

It's almost automatic, the way Jeno lifts his arm to give his friend more space and comfort, the way he places his hand on Donghyuck's head, and slowly pats it in consolation, the way his heart does a somersault when he feels the other snuggle closer to his chest. He closes his eyes just to let the feeling last longer.

 

"Go on," he says.

 

"It's just… we were out filming for the new music video, right? I was playing around with Mark while Johnny hyung was getting his makeup done. I know—" 

 

There's a short pause and Donghyuck pulls away from him, reaching for his bedside table. Jeno hears his drawer being pulled open, and shortly after, there's a rustling of plastic.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm getting stressed just thinking about it."

 

The distinct noise of a package being opened is obvious, and Jeno notes the way the brunette's next words come out garbled with the chewing noises he makes.

 

"As I was saying, I know I should already be used to it—"

 

Another pause, and a heavy sigh.

 

"But he looks so  _ damn good,  _ I couldn't help but stare." 

 

Jeno tries to ignore the way his heart constricts at the thought of Donghyuck silently pining for the older guy, but he can't stop the groan that escapes his lungs.

 

"This is nothing new." He tries to sound sympathetic, but he can't control his words. With the exhaustion and stress that has piled on top of him the past few days, he finds it hard to filter his thoughts.

 

"I'm sorry. You're tired. I'll just… maybe Renjun's not busy anymore."

 

It doesn't take long before the weight by his side disappears, and he reaches out to stop Donghyuck from leaving.

 

"No, I'm sorry. Come on, I'll listen." He pulls him back to his side and lets his head rest on his shoulder.

 

"I'm  _ so stupid,  _ Jeno," his friend continues. "I can't do anything but stare… and I should know my place, I really do. This is just some dumb crush, and I know that Johnny hyung only sees me as his..." his breath hitches "...as his little brother."

 

Jeno pulls away and places his hands on each of Donghyuck's shoulders. He can see the tears forming in the other's eyes, and he feels the heat forming at the back of his own.

 

"Hey," he whispers. "It's alright. If anything, I think Johnny hyung's just blind."

 

"The thing is, he isn't. It's just that his eyes are set on someone else." The final word is accented by a single tear that rolls down his friend's face.

 

Jeno watches it all happen, how a lonely sob escapes Donghyuck's lips, how his shoulders shake, and how that sob turns into a whine. Suddenly, he's crying, and Jeno doesn't know what to do to appease him.

 

In a moment of panic, he reaches out to the plastic that's been resting on his bed and pulls out a soft sweet from inside it. He desperately shoves it into his friend's mouth.

 

A hiccup, and then silence.

 

He notes the tiny smile his friend has on his face as he savors the jelly in his mouth. A few seconds later, though, he sees his eyes water again. He tries his luck and feeds him another gummy bear before he cries again.

 

It works.

 

"Johnny hyung, he—" Jeno tells himself it doesn't hurt when the older guy's name rolls off of his friend's tongue, but it does, and the pain is doubled when he hears the lilt in his voice as he says it.

 

Another gummy bear, and the pain stops, momentarily. But he's got a whole pack, and it does the trick. Soon, his friend is back to his cheery self again. Jeno smiles at that.

 

"You know who gummy bears remind me of?"

 

Jeno freezes, expecting another thunder of emotions from his friend.

 

"Taeyong hyung," Donghyuck chuckles. "He always has a pack with him. Kinda odd, though, Johnny hyung told me he likes the taste of gummy bears, but I've never seen him eat them..." his voice trails off. "Oh my god."

 

Jeno is equally surprised as the realization hits the both of them. 

 

"Johnny and Taeyong hyung… Do you—" Donghyuck's shoulders are shaking again. "Do you think they're—" He doesn't even finish his sentence before the tears pour down his cheeks again.

 

"Hyuck, I—" he reaches for the package again and reaches for another gummy bear.

 

_ It's empty. _

 

Donghyuck is fully sobbing now, and Jeno doesn't know what to do. His last line of defense has already depleted, and he's distressed at how much hurt he also feels inside. He hates seeing his friend like this.

 

His heart races as he watches Donghyuck wipe the tears rolling down his face. It pains him how his friend is now apologizing for being a wreck, for wasting his time, for being  _ so stupid to have ever thought that he had even the tiniest chance with Johnny _ .

 

"I'm sorry—" he says again, but he doesn't get the chance to continue his apology as something crashes onto his mouth.

 

Donghyuck's lips are sweet and salty. Jeno can still taste the tears that fell on them, but there's also the hint of the sweets he was munching on just a couple of minutes ago. He feels his heartbeat in his ears, and he knows how red they've gotten, but he doesn't pull back. Suddenly, the saltiness is gone and it's replaced by the distinct taste of fake fruit flavors, and he realizes. In his silent awe of his actions, his friend has taken the liberty to deepen the kiss.

 

Neither of them know how long it lasts before they pull away to catch their breaths.

 

Jeno rests his forehead on the other's and sees how his eyes have a different look in them. The sadness that was there before has been replaced with something warmer, something that pulls Jeno right back in.

 

This time, Donghyuck meets him halfway. The pang in Jeno's heart transforms into a racing rhythm, and he lets it simmer with the way his lips move with the other's.

 

It's Jeno who pulls back this time, and there's a slight glint in his eyes as they turn into crescent moons, mirroring his smile.

 

"You were saying something about Johnny hyung?" he teases.

 

"Ah, I've already forgotten," the words come out hurried as the brunette chases his lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/tsunderensung) or [cc](http://curiouscat.me/renjisung)
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
